Fire Emblem: Awakening Shepherds R&R
by SoyaCat
Summary: A collection of fun drabbles for Fire Emblem Awakening! What do the Shepherds do when they aren't fighting? Includes various pairings from my playthrough.
1. Ch 1 Introductions

**Chapter 1 Introductions **

"How much longer do we have to go?" Lissa whined feeling nothing but the ache in the balls of her feet. Chrome chuckled, glancing back at his little sister.

"Well I suppose you should wear something more comfortable next time." He looked pointedly at Lissa's kitty heels.

"I did suggest that we-"

"No, Fredrick, I am not going to make shoes from bear pelts." Lissa frowned.

"It can't be long now." Chrom laughed. Lissa grumbled something and then marched on ahead stiffly. Chrom watched his sister ahead and sighed. He would have helped her, offered to carry her or something but recently she had been more set on doing things herself.

He had a theory that it was something about him calling her his 'delicate' sister at a gathering. He turned to Fredrick. "Is she alright?"

"Not sure M'lord. She woke up a little grumpier than-"

Lissa's blood curdling scream interrupted Fredrick as they both sprinted towards her.

"Lissa are you alright?" Chrom was the first to reach her and Fredrick wasn't far behind.

"Is she dead?" Lissa pointed. Chom turned and jumped at the sight of the body laying the tall grass. "Is she dead? Chrom?"

Chrom stared at the body and then walked cautiously towards her. "Ma'am? Miss?" He waved in front of the woman's face and then gently pushed her shoulder. "I don't think she's dead." He furrowed his brow, glancing back.

"She doesn't appear injured. Maybe she's simply sleeping?" Fredrick observed.

"She's not waking up." Lissa fanned her hand frantically in front of her like she had touched something slimy. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. Oh gross! There's a dead body!" She jumped.

"M-Maybe we should… leave her?" Chrom suggested, standing back up slowly, scratching his head, confused as to what should be done with a found body.

"Are you crazy? Chrom, we have to do _something_!" Lissa exclaimed.

Chrom looked at the body again and crossed his arms. "What do you propose we do then?"

It was Lissa's turn to furrow her brow. "I-I don't know!" She looked at her brother and then back down at the body. She gasped when she saw the girl's eyes that were starting to flutter open. Chrom followed his sister's eyes and felt a relieved smile slide onto his face.

"I see you're awake now." He crouched over her and chuckled softly.

"Hey, there." Lissa smiled just as relieved as her brother.

"There are better places to take a nap than the ground, you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

I think introductions are important, don't you? Anyways special thanks to my AWESOME floormate who made time to read, edit and revise this!

Anyways! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Favourite, follow and review if you're all up for it. Till next time!


	2. Ch 2 Complications

**Chapter 2 Complications **

"You have got to be joking me." Lon'qu frowned and his jaw tightened as he looked at Chrom, watching him as he grabbed a couple lances from the training ring and walked towards the weapons tent. "You aren't serious are you?"

Chrom organized the lances on the stand and turned to face the swordsman. "It can't so bad, Lon'qu." He took in a deep breath and crossed his arms. "It's just Cordelia, you know her. Don't be so scared."

"It's not that simple!" Lon'qu grunted as he paced. "She's a _woman_."

"And asking a man to marry you is simpler?" Chrom chuckled. Lon'qu growled and started to pace back and forth. "Which begs the question, why are you so… terrified of women?"

"I'm not terrified!" Lon'qu exclaimed. "I just don't prefer to be near them. It's complicated."

"Ironic how you're asking one to marry you." Chrom smiled widely, crossing his arms. Lon'qu growled again. "Look, if you love each other then it shouldn't be hard; you can do it. Did you get the ring?"

Lon'qu was quiet before he gave a small nod and showed it to the Prince, he then cleared his throat and then put it back into his pocket. "You asked Olivia to… marry you. How did _you_ do it?"

"Oh for the sake of the gods, if you can't ask her just get down on one knee and show her the ring, she'll understand." Chrom sighed. "It'll be fine."

"What will be fine?" Cordelia smiled as she entered the tent, practice swords in hand. Lon'qu instantly tensed at her presence. He looked around and cleared his throat loud enough for both of them to hear.

"I should cook dinner." He said slowly and then made for the door but Chrom grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Cordelia, Lon'qu wants to ask you something." He smiled and then patted his friend's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Good luck."

Lon'qu gritted his teeth and watched as the little Prince closed the flap behind him. His hand fingered the small box in his pocket before he turned to the red head who was intently looking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

I paired up Lon'qu and Cordelia and I thought they were really cute together :)

Again thanks to my Floormate who took time to read this and thank YOU for reading I hope you enjoyed it!

Follow, favourite and review if you're all for it! Till next time!


	3. Ch 3 Indifference

**Chapter 3 Indifference**

Gerome sat near one of the cliffs that overlooked a valley while Minerva slept beside him. The wyvern grunted in her sleep and then shifted her giant head. Gerome smiled and laid his hand on her head, stroking the scales with his thumb.

He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, to tamper with the past, but it didn't matter he was here. What was worse was that he didn't know if he wanted to really be here. He highly doubted that destinies could be changed. But what haunted him wasn't the fact that he was here but the fact that if this all failed everyone would be dead. Everyone that he cared about would be gone. And he just didn't know if he was prepared to go through that again.

"It's a nice view you've chosen." Gerome jumped at the voice behind him. It was his mother, Cherche. There were a million things he wanted to do, to say, but he simply glanced back and growled.

"What do you want?" He crossed his arms and glanced back.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Would you mind if I sat here for a while with you?"

Gerome frowned but shifted to make room for Cherche. She smiled and sat down, her hand replacing his on Minerva. The Wyvern purred happily.

"I'm glad." Cherche smiled.

"Glad about what?" He grumbled looking into the valley.

"That you get along with Minerva so well, glad that you're here." She looked at Gerome and chuckled when he only grunted in response. Gerome dug his nails between his armour into his skin, his jaw tightened.

"There's still a war going on." He stated flatly. "I'm not here to befriend anyone, Cherche."

"A shame." She chuckled. "I do wonder if you were so stubborn as a child."

Gerome felt his eyes widen as he looked back at his mother. She was smiling, her hand continuously petting Minerva. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I have to go. I think Robin wanted to see me for something." He said quickly. "I'm sure Minerva wouldn't mind spending time with you. She hasn't seen you in a long while."

Cherche only smiled in response as he walked away feeling the back of his eyes burn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes <strong>

Poor Gerome, all he wants is to be with his mom and dad. When I found out that was why he was so cold all I wanted to do was give him a big ol' hug!

Anyways, a thought occurred to me that I might be writing spoilers, and such and I'm scared that some of you haven't played through and really mind so I do apologize if I did spoil anything for you! But I think none should be found in this short series :)

I suppose I should also put a disclaimer out there While I'm at it. I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening (though I do own a copy of the game! But I am fully aware that those two things are not related whatsoever ha ha) or it's characters!

Thank you again to my floormate who took time to read, edit and revise this! Though this time I did change things without showing her :S BUT i hope you had just as much fun reading as I did writing this!

BIG THANK YOU TO YOU for taking an interest in this and reading so far! Like before Follow, favourite, review if you would like!

Till next time!


	4. Ch 4 Collapse

**Chapter 4 Collapse**

"Father! I challenge you to a duel!" Yarne pointed with conviction that, no doubt, wavered the more he stood. Stahl blinked a couple times, holding a sandwich halfway to his mouth. "A duel, father, now!"

"N-now? But it's lunch! Why don't you ask…? Severa!" Stahl called at the girl passing by. Severa glanced over at Yarne with her usual stabbing glare. All Yarne wanted to do in that moment was to slink back and take back his challenge to his father.

Severa smirked and tossed down her bowls to flash her blade. "Bring it on ya buck-toothed coward."

Yarne gave a large gulp that he was sure everyone heard. "F-fine!" He felt the world spin. "Don't underestimate the bunny!" he said before he fainted over the tables.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

Oh Yarne! He's seriously a run and hide bunny that's scared of anything that moves!

**I Have Gone Away:** I hope you feel better! Honestly, your review made my day, ask my housemates ha ha, I was jumping with joy for a couple minutes. Thank you so much, I'm so glad you enjoyed the few chapters I've put out! I'll try not to disappoint!

Usual thanks to my floormate! And to you guys for reading!

Favourite, review if you like :)


	5. Ch 5 Union

**Chapter 5 Union **

Virion skipped through the camps, a wide grin planted on his face. He was in mid-skip when he smashed into something – or rather _someone_.

"You look cheerful." Lissa winced as she looked at the archer. "Are you alright?"

"Apologies, dear Lissa!" Virion helped his friend up and kept smiling. "I'm just so…"He trailed off for a moment. "Doesn't the sky just look bluer?"

Lissa looked at the sky and arched a brow. "Looks like the same old blue to me. What's gotten into you?" She chuckled.

"Sully and I have joined in union!" He sang. Lissa's eyes widened drastically. Thousands of questions whirled in her mind.

"Y-You're married? But you've only just met her!"

"My heart soars and it bursts from joy from this uni-"

"Watch it, Ruffles." Sully growled as she smacked him over the head. "What he means is that we've partnered up, started an alliance together. We're _not _married."

Virion's smile did not waver as he looked at Sully. "Oh Sully, my dearly beloved Sully! We are to be partners! That is celebratory news!"

Sully couldn't help but roll her eyes before she started to walk away with Virion close behind her singing his joy.

And all Lissa could do was scratch her head. "I suppose that could have gone a lot worse." She muttered as she started to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

Virion creeped me out in the beginning me, just me? Okay.

Anyways the last chapter was a little short so here's another chapter :) Thanks to my floormate and of course you!

I have decided to update a chapter every **monday** depending on how long or short each chapter is! So stay tuned!

Follow, favourite, review if you like! Till next time!


	6. Ch 6 Nuisance

**Chapter 6 Nuisance **

Lucina chewed on her lip as she walked through the small encampment. Where was her little brother? She had almost walked from one side of the camp to the other and he was still nowhere in sight. She sighed and stopped for a moment. It was then that she heard the sound of a girl giggling to her right. Lucina's head turned before she groaned.

She walked towards the sound, and saw him. He was leaning against a tree, his fingers lightly entwined into some poor girl's hair. The girl stared at him, wonder in her eyes.

"Inigo!" Lucina shouted as she walked towards him. He glanced over and held up a hand to stop her. She arched a very unamused brow and crossed her arms.

But it was then that the girl gasped, slapped him across the face and stalked off. Inigo looked horrified for a moment before he chuckled. When the girl was gone he strode towards her. "Hey Luce." He smiled. "Looking for me?"

"Did you just get slapped, again?" Lucina sighed.

"Happens, unfortunately." Inigo shrugged. "Anyway, what do you need?"

"Do you have to talk to all the girls you see, all the time?"

Inigo smiled. "Beauty inspires me to do great things, dear sis-"

"Don't 'dear sister' me, Inigo. You're a _prince_; you should act more like one! On top of that we are in the middle of a war." Lucina frowned.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't see the harm. I could even teach you how to win a man's-"

"I don't want to learn how to win a man's… _anything_!" Lucina exclaimed before she took in a deep breath. "Mother said she wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mother? Why does Mo-" he paused before his face fell. "Oh gods, she knows about my dancing and she wants to see me dance, Luce. You have to help me out here."

Lucina wasn't the least bit interested in helping her little brother, not this time anyway. "It's Mother."

Inigo swallowed hard and yanked on his sister's arm. "Luce, you don't understand, it's _Mother_."

"I'm sure your dancing isn't bad, you'll be fine." Lucina said as she started to walk towards their mother's tent. Inigo was right behind her imploring her to stop.

"Tell her I had a stomach-ache, or I went to eat, or! I went to go train!"

"Inigo, you're as likely to train as you are to stop talking to girls." She sighed and stopped momentarily. "It's _Mother_. You shouldn't be so scared. Besides, you've improved since the first time I've seen you dance."

Inigo looked even more horrified after that. "You've seen me _dance?_"

"Who hasn't?"

"What do you mean 'who has'-? That's beside the point." He breathed in deep as they arrived. "Just tell Mother I – can't." He whispered.

Lucina frowned. "Why?"

"I just can't!" He exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Inigo?" It was their mother. Inigo froze and then started to tip toe away. Lucina quickly gripped his arm. She held him in place in time for their mother to peek outside of her tent. She looked at Lucina quizzically.

"Good evening, Mother." Lucina felt Inigo duck behind her.

"Lucina!" Olivia looked around. "I thought I heard Inigo? Where is he?"

Lucina felt her smile widen. "Right here." She stepped aside to reveal a shocked Inigo.

"Lucina!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

I paired Olivia and Chrom together in the chapter before so I thought I should be consistent. Could you imagine Inigo and Lucina as siblings? It gives me a good chuckle.

**Smileplease91: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing first of all! And it's all due to massive time spent on playing Fire Emblem (good bye school work! ha ha) that i get to know the characters and of course there is my fabulous editor :) I do hope you stay continue and read my drabbles!

**I Have Gone Away: **Of course... school... ugh. I understand that ha ha! Speaking of pairing the children I don't think i've paired any of them together yet :S Well i suppose I should get onto that soon heh heh... But anyway, yes! I do hope more of the fandom drop by! But! until then I'll be here writing :)

**Gunlord500: **Thanks for reading it! I'm glad you enjoyed my little drabble! hopefully you'll continue reading!

Thanks again to my floor mate who spent time reading this and editing and reviewing! And thanks to YOU for reading:)

Updating every Monday because ... well school :)

Remember to follow and review! Till next time!


	7. Ch 7 Restart

**Chapter 7 Restart**

It was scorching hot and Laurent felt it when his eyes started to open. He sat up and groaned. "Where am I?" He rubbed his head.

"At an oasis. Are ya alright there?"

Laurent massaged his temples. "I will be fine." He answered and then looked up.

He found that a small crowd had gathered around him. They all looked intently down at him. Laurent was shocked that he had drawn such a crowd around him. But he managed to gather himself to form a small greeting. "Hello." He said slowly. "Apologies." He waved away the helping hands and then patted the sand from his black cloak.

"Where did ya come from, son?"

Laurent's head shot up, his eyes scanning the elderly man's features before he frowned.

"Apologies, sir, but I am not your son and I would appreciate it if you did not call me as such." Laurent smiled grimly. "My name is Laurent. I am-" He stopped himself.

The probability of having them believe that he was from the future was slim and the last thing he wanted for them to think was that he was… well, crazy.

"Laurent? Are ya alright?" The man looked at him again as he scanned the crowds.

"As I stated before, you need not concern yourself with my welfare." He stated. "Now, I don't mean to intrude but, if possible, a glass of water would be nice. I'm parched."

"Of course, this way." The man ushered him past the crowd of curious eyes and then into a house. "Where are ya from? Walkin' into the desert alone is dangerous, you know; you're lucky you collapsed at an oasis, son – er, boy."

The man handed Laurent a glass to which he nodded his thanks. He brought the cup to his lips and found that he was much thirstier than he had initially thought. He downed the cup in what seemed to be one gulp and then placed it on the table.

"Well?" The man looked at him for answers.

"You are absolutely correct in assuming that I am not from here. I am from Ylisse and I have journeyed far to find my mother and father." He said.

The man scratched his head. "Your ma and pa? Well, I can tell you now that none of you mage-types have passed here for a while."

Laurent took off his hat and set it on his lap. Strange, he would have thought they would have. "Curious." He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I don't believe you've given me your name." Laurent smiled. He needed time to think.

"Oh look at my manners, sorry. The name is Derick."

"Derick is of Valmese origins. It means gifted ruler." Laurent stated. The man stared back at him, a blank expression on his face. "I was hoping you could assist me, Derick."

"Sure, need a place to stay for a couple days? What do ya need?"

Laruent gave him a thoughtful look and slowly brought out a small leather bound book. "That is dependent on your answers. Now…" He opened the book to a new page. "The Exalt Emmeryn. Is she still alive?"

Derick furrowed his brow. "Sure thing, as alive as any of us." He paused. "So how hard did you hit your head, exactly?" He sat down as Laurent nodded, jotting down some notes. "Why're you askin' so much questions? Somethin' wrong?"

"So _many _questions, Derick." Laurent glanced up before he put his pen down. "And on the contrary, everything is alright." He said very slowly. He needed to think. "Apologies for my queries, however I must find the answers in order to ground myself."

Derick leaned back into his chair and frowned "I dun think I could help any but I wanna know, are ya alright there, boy? Not everyday somebody comes in askin' about whether the good lady is alive."

Laurent cleared his throat. "Again, apologies. I am perfectly competent. However, I do need my answers. If you don't mind?"

"Well alright then." Derick nodded. "Queretize away!"

Laurent cringed.

"For how many years has Exalt Emmeryn ruled?"

Derick thought for a moment. "Why, it's been… a while. I believe it's the twelfth year of the good lady's reign."

Laurent flipped through his book, squinting at his notes. His mind raced as he took in all the information that was given to him. He tensed and slowly closed his book. He clutched it tightly.

"Early." He mumbled. Three years early to be exact.

Dread filled his gut. He had arrived three years before the appearance of the Risen. There were more questions than answers swirling through his head and he knew that Derick would not be able to help him anymore. "I've come early."

"You'll have to speak up, can't hear a darn thing you're saying. Can't answer no questions if you be mumbling." Derick leaned more forward, trying to perk his ears.

"Apologies, Derick but if it is alright, could I borrow a room? I need a moment to myself to think."

"S-sure thing. Here." Derick showed him into a room and Laurent sat down. As soon as the door closed his face fell into his hands.

He was early and if he had landed in an inaccurate time then who knew where the others were? Where were Lucina and the others? What if they had landed further back? He needed to find the others. But in this desert, he couldn't simply walk away.

And what of his parents, where were they? Would they come for him? The more he sat there the more questions whirled in his mind.

Laurent looked around the room. His hands were gripped into tight fists. He wanted to see Lucina and the others but even more so he wanted to see his parents. They all would know what to do. They would have come up with a plan to get out.

Doubt and fear settled in his gut and it made him feel queasy. What if he was to never find the group? What if he would never see his parents again? He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He had to admit never seeing his mother and father were the least of his worries. His biggest fear was the thought of his coming back being all for nothing. He gritted his teeth. Tears burned his eyes but he willed them back.

Lucina and the others had taught him to hope and he would need to somehow cling onto hope until he was found or until he found them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>

When I thought of restart I wanted to write about going back in time... My housemate and I thought it would be interesting to write in Laurent's POV. Poor guy! He flew back a little too far, I feel so sad and I just want to give him a hug :(

Anyways, thanks again for my floormate for reading, editing and revising. Though this time I did change some things after :S

Thank YOU for reading! Updates will come every Monday!

Review, share, follow if you like :) Till next time!


	8. Ch 8 Misgiving

**Chapter 8 Misgiving **

"I'm not too sure I like this idea." Kjelle was on the horse, tipping and already losing her balance. Her hand gripped the small nub at the front to center herself and her knees pinched together at the centre. She looked at her mother, unsure if this was a good idea after all. Kjelle had forgotten she had to learn about riding before she could actually ride.

"You'll be fine, kid. Now stop slouching, and take the reins." Sully lightly slapped her legs. "Stop pinching!"

"Sorry ma'am." Kjelle nervously loosened her body and gripped the reigns.

"Alright, go around, and _walk_. If you're as hopeless as I say you are then we're going to have to start _slow._" Sully, after adjusting Kjelle's hands. "Now nudge her on."

Kjelle looked ahead and gently kicked the horse. The mare glanced back at her and started to walk. It felt impossible that this was happening. Whenever her mother had gotten her on the horse during her childhood the mare would instantly throw her off. Kjelle had come to the conclusion that horses generally didn't like her.

But now that she was actually riding she felt a sense of achievement, but it still made her nervous. Was she doing as well as she thought she was?

The mare tossed her head. Kjelle pulled back and straightened the horse. She could imagine all the things she was doing wrong right now and the thought made her nervous. She was critiqued hard on her riding because her mother was such a natural. She gripped hard on the reins, determined to do well.

The horse pulled again and glanced back at her.

"Good girl." Kjelle mumbled petting the horse before pulling the reins again. She was going to do well, she convinced herself. She was going to impress her mother.

"Stop pinching your knees!" She heard her mother yell and just as she looked over the horse reared up and threw her off.

Kjelle yelped, landing on the hard dirt floor. She crawled over to safety as the mare walked off, tossing her head.

"Are you alright?" Sully strode towards the horse and looked at her. "Hey kid, you alright?"

"Fine, ma'am." She said. "I thought I was doing so well."

"You started pinching your knees again. On top of that you were yanking on the reins too hard. She didn't like it." Sully patted the horse's neck. Kjelle stood up and dusted herself off.

"I guess I have some work to do." Kjelle frowned. Her mother patted her shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry," Sully chuckled and offered her hand. "We're not all experts the first time."

Kjelle smiled and took her mother's hand. Sully pulled her up easily and then took in a deep breath. "It seems we have some work cut out for us. Now, get back on her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kjelle mumbled again, but Sully was already dragging her back towards the mare.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

I always thought Sully would be a tough but fair mom :) kind of like my own ha ha haaaa...

Big thanks to my floormate for reading this again, this would not be possible without her, or YOU for that matter :) so thanks for reading!

Updates every Monday!

Review, share, favrouite, if you're up for it! Thanks again! Until next time!


	9. Ch 9 Tingle

**Chapter 9 Tingle **

Yarne pointed at the Pegasus and then turned to Morgan. "So you want me to…"

"Get on him." Morgan finished, nodding.

"Why?" Yarne asked the question slowly as if he could buy more time to think of a way to escape.

"You did say you wanted to know how it felt to fly." Nah pointed out. Yarne glanced at the Manakete and laughed nervously.

"I'm pretty sure that's a mistake. You don't understand, rabbits don't fly, not well anyways." He carefully peered over the tall cliff.

"If they get on a Pegasus they will." Morgan smiled widely. Yarne swallowed hard, feeling his body shake. "Oh don't be so scared, he wouldn't hurt you." He smiled petting the winged horse's mane. The stallion pawed the ground and looked at him.

"I'm not saying that he would hurt me," Yarne gulped again, "I'm just worried that… you know… _I'll fall off and die_."

"Nonsense!" Morgan laughed, "Come on, I'll be right there with you."

"I don't know if I want to do this." Yarne backed away slowly but before he was safely away from the cliff there was a brilliant flash of light. And one second his feet were firmly on the ground and the next they weren't.

Yarne screamed looking down below at the deep valley. His feet cycled in the air as if he could somehow find some footing. This was it, this was going to be it, Nah was going to let him go and he would be falling to his death in no time. He gulped, feeling a knot in his chest tighten.

"Gods, Nah, put me down!" Yarne shouted. His voice shook with fear. He could feel tingling in his feet, as he continued to try and find some kind of air ground that he knew did not exist.

"Oh you big baby, you'll be fine, just don't look down." Nah chuckled.

That was the thing. Yarne _couldn't_ stop looking down at the vast valley that was carved between two mountains. He could see a small river snaking through the trees and though he knew he should be marveling at the sight, he could feel nothing but his shaking body. The constant tingling in his feet – he always knew he wasn't meant for flight.

"Put me down!"

Nah chuckled and lowered him onto the Pegasus before dropping him onto the horse. Yarne took no time, once his feet touched the back of the horse to scramble towards Morgan. His arms instantly wrapped tightly around him. His eyes squeezed tightly together.

"I don't want to go extinct. I don't want to go extinct."

"Yarne!" Morgan's voice was hoarse. "I – can't… breathe."

"How do you think I feel?" Yarne exclaimed. "I told you rabbits don't fly well!"

"Oh come on, look up, feel the wind!" He heard Nah's voice beside them.

Yarne let one eye open before the second. The Manakete's wings were outstretched catching the wind beneath them. And the feathers on the Pegasus rippled as they glided through the air. He, very slowly, loosened his grip on Morgan before he looked around.

The air whipped his ears back, as the swooped close to the mountains. Maybe he could get used to this. He felt a smile slide onto his face before they rocked back which sent Yarne right back into defense mode.

"Oops, watch for the turbulence." Morgan chuckled, his voice gasping for air again.

"Turbulence?" Yarne shouted feeling himself shake harder than ever. "Put me down! Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>

*^* I'm so sorry for not updating, school has been a real pain in the butt! and the sad part is that i still got exams! So for those of you in exams season and all that jazz, I Hope this chapter cheered you up :) Remember to relax once in a while!

Special thanks to my floormate who took time to read this, and of course you for reading!

Remember to favourite, review and share if you're all about that :) - Till next time!


	10. Ch 10 Skinny Dipping

**Chapter 10 Skinny Dipping**

Inigo arched a suggestive brow. "What do you say?" He pointed at the lake.

Brady scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, this don't look like such a good idea." He crossed his arms and stared out into the dark water. "Are ya sure it's safe?"

"I'm sure it's fine." Owain patted the healer's back, hard. "If there should be a lake monster I shall slay it and mount it's head on-"

"Lake monster?" Yarne was quick to huddle away from the conversation. "I'm not going in, if there is a lake monster down there. You can't-"

Inigo frowned at Owain before he turned back to Yarne. "There's no such thing, Yarne. Don't worry so much. So what do you say?" His arm patted the rabbit's shoulder. When no one answered him Inigo leaned back into his chair. "I would say we're all due for a bath."

"In a tub, not in a lake." Yarne said slowly.

"Well I'm going in!" Owain smiled widely already starting to strip down. Inigo joined his first cousin and in no time they were in the water. "It's so warm!"

"Ha! It's because I pe-!"

"Oh. That – is – so – _gross_, _Inigo_!" Owain shoved his cousin into the water.

Brady watched the two and then sighed. Yarne looked at the priest in much horror. "You're not getting in as well are you?"

"I might as well. Ma has been ragin' about how gross I smell." He said as he shrugged out of his shirt. Yarne tipped toed to the lake and dipped his feet.

Brady sneezed and started into the water when Yarne's ears twitched.

"Cynthia and Severa are coming!" Yarne screamed into the lake to which all the boys froze and turned towards him. "Dive! Dive! Dive!"

Brady changed into the water while Inigo and Owain ducked under the water. And just as they disappeared beneath the surface the two girls came charging, swords drawn.

"Yarne?" Severa relaxed her blade, "What are you…?"

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked, clearly concerned. Yarne gulped and nodded.

"Totally fine, actually, I was just… just um…um…"

"Just…?" Severa seemed to be glaring holes into his head. Yarne's mind raced to find an excuse to get the girls out but nothing came to mind.

"Stubbed my toe!" Yarne chuckled pointing at his foot. "On a rock!"

"Is that what you were shouting about?" Cynthia laughed, lowered her fists. "I swear you were calling us, must have been my imagination." Severa sheathed her blade and rolled her eyes.

Yarne laughed "Anyway, everything is fine, nothing wrong here, I think Chrom said something about wanting to see you."

"Where is everybody?" Severa looked around just as Inigo burst from the surface, his face red.

"Are they gone?" Inigo gasped for air followed by the two other boys.

"Oh my!" Severa screamed shielding her eyes before shielding Cynthia's. "Why are you such a disgusting scumbag Inigo!?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

I'm slowly trying to make up for the weeks I've missed ha ha ha haaaa... anyways, I had a little fun writing this because, i mean, skinny dipping always makes me laugh.

Special thanks to my floormate and you!

I'm trying to update every monday!

Favourite, review and share if you're all about that! - Till next time!


	11. Ch 11 Secret Alliance

**Chapter 11 Secret Alliance**

"Why don't you go ask Inigo?" Owain yawned. Lissa chuckled and ruffled her son's hair to which he winced.

"Because Chrom told him to go train after that skinny dipping incident which, fortunately for you, I find absolutely hilarious." Lissa smiled widely.

"Can't hold your breath more than a couple seconds? Did you know I can hold my breath for a minute?" Nowi took in a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks.

"Ah, I'd much rather you not." Lissa nervously patted the manakete's back "So what do you say?"

Owain only gave it a moment's thought before he burst forth from his chair. "I'm in! So how shall we take action? My hand twitches! Bring forth the plan!"

Nowi shoved the tall swordsman down, back to the chair. "So here's the plan, we've dug a hole and laid it over with leaves and sticks, we need you to lead him there."

"Me?" Owain pointed at himself. The two girls nodded. Owain proudly smiled, "I knew you needed me for something."

xxx

"Do you think it worked?" Lissa ducked behind some tents before she heard a scream. "Success!" The two girls ran out just to find Chrom looking into the pit. Nowi looked at Lissa both of their eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked reaching down to help. Owain chuckled nervously in response. "Wow, this hole is dangerous, I'll have it filled in right away. You might want to get your face looked at, there's a nasty cut." Chrom pointed.

"No scar is too much for Owain, the great! The magnificent!" Owain shouted as he struggled up the walls of the ditch and when he found he couldn't exactly climb it he took Chrom's hand.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked again as he hauled him up.

"This is but a flesh wound, nothing can dampen my spirits! I will be ready for my next battle!"

Chrom stared at him and then nodded slowly. "Right."

Owain stared back at Chrom and then cleared his throat. "I'll go get something for face." Owain said before joining Lissa and Nowi.

"So that didn't work." He muttered.

"Clearly, _you _fell in instead of Chrom." Nowi pouted.

"Hey I lost track of the hole!" Owain sighed before they heard Chrom's voice behind them. The trio very slowly turned towards the Prince.

"Heh, oh hey bro." Lissa smiled sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"Over hearing a conversation apparently. Did you dig that hole?" He turned to Lissa who was silently smiling. "I'm… shoc- Did you really?"

"Yeah, got the shovel and everything."

"Wow, really? But that's a huge- I mean somebody could have gotten hurt, go fill it in. I need to see Robin, no more pranks!" He looked pointedly at all three of them before walking away.

Nowi cleared her throat "Isn't Robin taking a bath right now? Maybe somebody should warn him."

Lissa chuckled mischievously "I got a hole to fill in."

"Me too." Owain smiled "That hole being my stomach." He said as all three of them started to slowly walk away a wide smile spread on each of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>

Heh. That was a fun one to write! I hope everyone had an amazing holiday! I'm going to resume updating Mondays now. During the break there were so many things! I hope you don't mind!

Thanks for reading! Thanks for following!

Special thanks to my AWESOME floormate again who always takes time to edit this 3

Favourite, follow and review if you're up for it! Till next time! Updates on Mondays!


End file.
